


COMIC: Almost Wordless

by Milu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Era, Comic, Ereri Week, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milu/pseuds/Milu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ereri week comic, loosely set in canon-verse.</p>
<p>About them finding their ways to each other; as silent and ambient as the story could handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * This one really suffered with the tumblr width o.o So I'm uploading a comic here again - soon I am gonna have a little library! //w// 
> 
> * Feedback means the world to me, so feel free to leave some :)
> 
> * Link to the original [ tumblr post](http://miluuu.tumblr.com/post/120456116757/he-caught-him-staring-into-the-abyss-seeing-the).

  
He caught him staring into the abyss,  
seeing the thing they have in common.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Few days later Levi motions to Eren to follow him; as they pick up wood, fleeting sparkles of light surround them. Levi once again allows them to get distracted from work.  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
Levi’s on and off benevolence had to come to its results.  
  
  
_(But you can look at me.)_  
  
  



	4. the beginning

  
They drink tea, never mentioning what happened between them after they got inside, soaked wet from the storm.  
But with a “you are the one who’s quiet” Levi aknowledges knowing about it, noticing, not minding…  
  
  
And then takes the last step, too. 


End file.
